One Night in the Park
by twobad4u84
Summary: A dream I had that really felt real! Change the name in it to fit your needs.


****

One Night in the Park

By: Twobad4u84

A beautiful young woman, with brown hair and hazel green eyes, was sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree in the park. She was staring across a shining lake as the sun was beginning to set. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a tall blonde-headed young man staring at her. He was very good looking and her body began to burn. He was wearing a blue button-up overshirt, with a wife-beater underneath. He also had on a pair of black baggy pants and black boots. His body was very muscular. The young woman's, (who name was Holly), hair blew in the wind across her bare shoulders. Her red-plaid mini-skirt blew a little. Her black halter-top revealed some of her cleavage. Her beauty entranced the young man. He longed to feel her soft, pink lips moving up and down his body. Holly, (growing tired of waiting for the guy to make his move), walked up to him and introduced herself. Her knee-high boots made her about the same height as him. "Hi, my name is Holly," she said stretching out her hand. "My name is Matt," the man replied while taking her hand. He felt his penis grow hard and he strained to restrain himself. His eyes roamed over her body, memorizing her every curve. Her eyes in turn made their way to his crotch. She saw a bulge. "Well," she said ,"I am glad to see that I do that to you. Well, stay around and maybe I'll relieve you of all that tension!" His face blushed and he flashed Holly a smile. 

"Holly, I would love for that to happen. You name when and where, and I promise you, you won't be disappointed. I promise you'll be begging for more!" The park began to grow dark. Holly thought for a moment. "How's about right here, and right now?" "Fine with me," Matt answered with a grin. "No one will be by this way for a few hours." With that Matt drew her close and grazed her neck while undoing her top. He pushed her against the tree. Her top fell down revealing her breasts. Matt stood back and admired them. He took them into his hands and began to massage them. Holly's hand grabbed Matt's head and brought his mouth down to meet her pointy nipples. One hand dropped and his mouth took its place. He began to suck and his tongue never stopped moving. His mouth massaged her breast until she began to moan with pleasure. He released his grip on her as she began to pull on his shirts. She pulled them over his head and she ran her hands down his body. Her mouth ran down after them. She stopped at his pants and undid them. She parted the jeans, and slipped her tongue between his black silk boxers, and tickled his penis. She then pulled his dick out.

His penis was hard and big. Her tongue ran along it and wrapped around the tip. She parted her lips and slipped his cock in. Her head began to move back and forth while sucking. Matt grabbed her head and began to thrust and moan. She pulled away and stood up. "Don't quit," he begged. "I need a little more action," she said. He again pushed her against the tree. He began kissing her passionately, while sliding his hands down past her skirt, and in-between her legs. He was surprised when her was met with fuzz, instead of cloth. None-the-less, he was pleased and slid his fingers into her crevice. He wanted to fill it so bad he was about to bust! He slid one finger in, then two. He pulled them in and out, faster and faster, making her wet. She began to burn for more. She wanted something that his hand couldn't fulfill. Before she could say a word, Matt moved his fingers in a direction that caused her to orgasm. "OH... MY...G.O..D!" she screamed. "Try to keep it 

****

One Night in the Park 

down, there still might be a few people around!" Matt said before he put his tongue in her mouth to keep her quite. Holly had never had anything happen like that before. She pulled away from his lips and said, "You are really good!" "Wait until I really get in you!" Matt pulled his fingers out and lifted her up. Holly parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Matt pinned her against the tree and slid his penis into her wet pussy. He made one hard thrust into her. She gasped at the little shock of pain that ran up her spine. "Did I hurt you?" He asked sweetly. "No" she replied. His lips found hers and grew evermore intense. His pelvis began to hit hers causing her body to burn like fire. Their bodies began to move up and down with every thrust Matt made. They began to start breathing hard and Holly's hand wrapped around Matt's back. "Harder!" She yelled digging her nails into his back, trying to pull him closer, trying to fulfill her deepest desires. Matt began to moan as he peaked. Holly did the same. Matt went faster and faster until Holly screamed and he finally released is inflamed penis with one hard thrust. They slid to the ground. Matt lay on top of Holly still inside her. She could feel his dick still pulsing in her. "Matt," she said, "Will I see you again?" "Yes, tomorrow, my place!" He pulled out of her and stood up. He placed his dick back into his pants and buttoned them. He picked up his shirts off the ground and put them back on. Holly retied her top, straightened her skirt, and stood up as well. Matt wrote down his address and gave it to her. "Til tomorrow? asked Holly. "Til tomorrow!" With one last kiss the lovers went their separate ways, with bodies still burning, until their passions would be reunited again.....The next day! 


End file.
